tears of the forgotten
by Sayuri1990
Summary: So this a story is about sakura and sasuke. sasuke kidnaps sakura, and naruto tries to find them. will this blossom into love or a tradjedy? Complete
1. Chapter 1

Tears of the Forgotten

{A Sasuke/Sakura/Naruto story}

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters featured in this story, and

I did not create the Naruto series.

"Some say love it is a river,

That drowns the tender reed.

Some say love it is a razor,

That leads your soul to bleed." _~ The Rose by: Bette Middler_

Part One: "Confession"

I originally came here with the intent to kill her. I must destroy every single weakness of mine emotional and physical. How could a weakling like her hold such a power over me? I am an Uchiha, and I am the strongest of my clan. Yet, this mere girl holds a power over me like some kind of drug. Every time I see her face, hear her voice, or try to think it causes me immense amounts of pain. I have to end this before this destroys us both.

So I move closer to the bed where she lay, and I unsheathed my sword. I raised it above her body, and she stirred. She rolled over and spoke my name, and I could not do it. Damn me, and damn her, why can't I destroy my last weakness? So I placed my sword back in the sheath, and I moved closer towards the sleeping girl. Again she spoke my name, and again. I looked at the cloth in my hand, and I rolled it around for a moment.

I watched as her chest would rise and fall as she breathed in and out. "Sasuke," she whispered in her sleep, and now I was inches from her face. I wanted to touch her, but I must not wake her. Perhaps, just a strand of her hair, No, I had better not risk it. She smelled of lavender and vanilla, and it was so intoxicating. She said my name again, and I was so close to her I could feel her breath on my face.

I placed my lips on her forehead, trouble; there were footsteps outside her door. Time to leave her again and her eyes opened and met mine. "Sas-," she didn't finish, and the door swung open. "Take this," I said placing the cloth in her hand. "Sasuke, get away from her," Naruto yelled running towards me. I quickly dove out of her window, and I disappeared. I did not go too far I wanted to see her open it.

I noticed the people in the room from where I was hiding. It was Naruto, a strange pale boy, and Kakashi. I listened closely, and I could hear the conversation in her room taking place. "What's going on," she asked confused. "Someone saw his shadow in your room, and we think he was going to kill you," Kakashi, said bluntly. "Why would he do that," she asked. "I don't know he replied. "Can you guys leave so I can get dressed," she asked calmly.

She walked over to the door and locked it, and I approached her window slowly again. I watched her open the cloth, and I smiled as she took out the choker. It was made of red silk, and it had a locket on it. I watched as she examined it closely, and she stared at the sapphire on the right hand corner of the locket. I watched her open it and a smiled when she saw the pictures inside. I could not resist entering the room again, and I stood behind her. "Do you like it," i asked. She spun around quickly, and our eyes met once again. It seemed like awhile before she finally spoke, " Yes, I do thank you." " Sakura, is someone in there? Are you okay," Naruto shouted through the door.

I shifted my body weight, and I waited to hear her reply. " I'm fine, and no one is in here," she said staring at me. " I have to go," I whispered in her ear. As I walked towards her window , she was following me. i tilted her face towards mine, and a few inches above her lips, I whispered, " I love you." I kissed her, and then I dove out of her window. I listened to the people in the room before I left. " Wow, how pretty! Where did you get that Sakura," that was Ino's voice. Now it was test time, wold she tell? " An old friend gave this to me," Sakura replied laughing. That's my girl.

Part Two: Taken

I started to pull extra hours at the clinic, partially to avoid going home, and partially to avoid thinking. I was torn between the two of them, and I couldn't choose. I realize it may sound selfish, but I want them both. I love them both, and it's true that I've been bound to Sasuke since I was a child, but Naruto, oh, I am just so confused. I need to work more.

"Sakura, go home," Lady Tsunade commanded. "Bu-," I started to reply, but she covered my mouth. "Home now, go," she spoke with such firmness. As I exited the clinic, I saw him standing there leaning against the building. "Sakura ¸do want me to walk you home," Naruto asked. "Sure," I said happy to have someone to talk to.

As he walked me to the door of my house, I did something I am not sure was a good idea. I didn't want to be left alone, and he was the closest friend to me. So I invited him in, and I offered him something to drink. "Sakura do you want me to sleep on the floor over here," he asked pointing to a spot near the bed. "Yeah, let me get you a pillow and some cover," I called from the bathroom.

When I walked back into the bedroom he was sitting on my bed in shorts and nothing else. He did have a nice body but we're just friends nothing more and nothing less. "Here," I said throwing the pillow and covers at him. "Thanks," he said to me as I climbed into my bed. I listened to him sleep for awhile, and then I watched him breathe. I could not sleep, and I felt like someone was in the room somewhere.

Then I noticed my window was open again, and I scanned the room for any intruders. There in the corner, I saw him. His red eyes were on me like hot coals, and he moved quickly and covered my mouth. "Come with me, or I will kill him and you," he hissed in my ear. I nodded, and I silently stepped over Naruto's sleeping body.

As he pulled me out of the window, I took one last look at Naruto, and I felt tears in my eyes. "Why was he in your room," Sasuke hissed at me. "Why is it any of your business," I growled back. He stopped, and put me down beside a river bank. "It's my business because I love you, and I want you," he replied irate. "You don't know me the way you think you do," I growled. His reply was short and sweet, "Then let me get to know you."

I awoke in Sakura's room, but Sakura wasn't there. I looked throughout the house, and I still couldn't find her. I went back into her room, and there was a note on her bed. It read:

"_Sakura will not be returning back to the village. She is with me now, and don't try to find us. Singed S.U."_

That bastard took her, and he wasn't going to get away with it. I will find you Sakura, you can count on that.

Part Three: The Island

I couldn't risk him finding, and I knew he wouldn't stop until he did. So I took her, my sleeping angel to an island far away from the village. It would buy us some time, I didn't know how much. I placed her on the bed, and went to look around, and I had to fortify. I couldn't take any chances, and I needed as much time with her as possible.

I watched her sleep, and I knew that this would end in one of two ways, my death or his. She opened her eyes, and they met mine. "This is a bad idea, Sasuke. You can't do this," she said a little too harshly. "I can do whatever I want. No one can stop me," I retorted. "Naruto will find us. You have to take me back, and why don't you just stay with me there," she finished. "He won't find us, and I won't go back," I replied.

He is so stubborn, and I know this is a bad idea. I tried to reason with Sasuke, and he won't reason. "What are you going to do with me," I asked irate. "Keep you," he replied all too casual. "Keep me like a pet, you mean," I was so angry. "No not like a pet, a lover, a friend, a wife in due time," he said staring at me. "You can't do this, and what makes you think I will play this game, or play house with you," I asked.

He stared at me for a brief moment, and smiled. Then he spoke, "you are not the same girl I left in the village. I like that," he said laughing. "I am not a lovesick puppy here for your amusement," I retorted. "Where did this fire come from," he asked. "People grow up and change, Sasuke," I whispered. "How changed are People grow up and change, Sasuke," I whispered. "How changed are you, Sakura," he was teasing me.

I didn't speak, and I just watched him. He moved slowly towards the bed, and he sat beside me. He played with my hair, and then he stroked the side of my face. I pulled away, but he pinned me on the bed. Forcing me to kiss him back, oh no it's over he knows now.

My body molded into his, and I knew where this was leading. I tried to fight the urge, but it was no use, everything about him was so intoxicating. He placed his hand on one of my breast and squeezed. Damn him, Damn me, Damn this longing and wanting his touch for so many years. His mouth was forceful against mine, and our tongues battled.

I couldn't help but force her to kiss me, and I had to know if she loved me like I loved her. I got the answer I was seeking, and it was yes. She would be mine to night, and by mine I mean every inch of her. I stroked her breast, stomach, and I drew circles around her thighs. I knew a woman's body, but a woman's body was nothing compared to hers.

I pushed her skirt up so I could press myself into her; letting her know how much I wanted her. It was getting heated her touch on my skin, and I wanted to have all of I took off her clothes revealing her breast, and her body in all of its glory. I pushed into her slowly, and she called my name. In and out in and out teasing, torturing, and playing with her. Then I took command, and she cried my name again, again, and again. Then my body quivered, and I could feel my member pulsating. It was done, and she was mine both physically and emotionally.

He lay down beside me and neither of us spoke/ he placed his head on my bare chest, and soon fell to sleep. Now there was no going back, and I knew this would end in the death of someone.

**Author's Note: I added more to the first chapter. So read and Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I updated chapter one so read it before you continue thanks.**

**Chapter 2**

**Part One: "Happiness"**

I watched her as she slept every move, every single breath she took; I stared at her skin which seemed to be glowing. The sun seemed to dance along her skin, and it made her seem angelic in some way. Even more strange was the feeling of calm and peace that seemed to have overcome me, and for the first time in my life I was truly happy with her here in my arms.

Secretly, to myself I had to admit that this seemed like a dream, and I was afraid that if I woke her it would end. I don't want it to end I admitted to myself, and I knew deep in my soul I would die without her by my side. I inhaled her scent deeply, lavender and vanilla it was so intoxicating, but my conscience soon broke when I felt her small petite body stir under me.

Her eyes fluttered open, and I was truly taken aback by her beauty once more. I ran my fingers through her short, silky, yet messy hair, and at one point I found myself playing with it. She didn't move, she didn't speak, and she just lay there silently. I rubbed her upper back, and all of the muscles that consisted of it. She let out a soft sigh, and just lay on my chest.

I listened to his heart as he played with my hair, and for a moment I was in complete bliss. Soon my head and heart began to argue with one another. My head was saying you shouldn't be here in his arms, but my heart was screaming back you love him, and you know it. I sighed in self defeat, and I listened to his heart once again. No matter how wrong this seemed to be, it just felt so right.

I crawled up on his chest so his face and mine were inches apart, and I examined his face for a moment. I saw lines, signs of aging that he should not possess, and sadness in those dark eyes that he never revealed before. He was going blind, and we both knew it was irreversible. I traced the lines on his face with my finger tips, and his calloused hand came to rest upon my cheek. So I kissed the palm of his hand and through the jet black hair which fell over his onyx eyes I saw a glimmer of light.

He leaned towards me and kissed me, but it wasn't as forceful as the night before. No, it was kind, gentle even, and I felt something inside of him that said he needed me. I kissed him back the same way he kissed me, and I felt a pain of longing and wanting in the pit of my stomach. His mouth soon trailed down my neck and across the collar bone, and I knew exactly where this was leading. I sure as hell wasn't going to stop it after all he was amazing in bed, and who would turn that down.

He took my right breast in his mouth and circled his tongue around the nipple ever so slowly. I felt my body shudder as he did this, and then he took my nipple in his mouth sucking it hungrily. He wanted me as much as I wanted him, and I wasn't about to deny him. His hand trailed down to where my underwear was, and soon they were rubbing me.

I let out a soft moan, and started to suck on his neck, his mouth soon trailed back to mine engulfing it. I could feel him through the cloth, and we started to get hotter, hotter, and hotter. I was tearing the shirt from his back, and he was ripping my bra off of my chest. I started pushing his boxers down, but he pushed me on the bed pulling my underwear off.

Then I felt a tongue somewhere a tongue should never go. "What are you doing," I asked in shock. "You'll see, "he growled hoarsely. {Another interruption #1: so I know a lot of naughty going on… anyway, I've been watching sakura/Sasuke videos while writing} I did see, and he made me cry out his name. the feeling of his hot tongue on my sensitive skin, was like fire.

I felt him pull my lower body up to his hips, and I felt him near my entrance. He was tormenting me and teasing, making me long for more. "Sasuke," I cried out. "Yes," he responded in a very teasing way. "Stop teasing me, you know what I want," I cried out. "What do you want, sakura," he said teasing me once again.

I forced my upper body to make me face him face to face, and it took him by surprise. "You," I said forcefully. I used the muscles of my legs to flip him up under me, and now it was my turn. I startled him, pinning his hips beneath my thighs, lowing myself inches above his face, while I slowly let him enter. Then I started moving my hips first back and forth slowly, taking in the felling of him inside me, and he groaned.

I started rotating my hips in a circular motion clockwise, he groaned louder. I picked up the pace faster, faster, and he started squeezing my breast and rubbing my nipples. I cried out feeling like I was going to explode, and then I switched the rhythm on him counterclockwise. Faster, his groans became louder, and louder. The next thing I knew he was on top of me pounding harder and harder into me. I felt him start to pulsate, and then I felt it, his release and mine as well.

I felt him fall on top of me, and his breathing began to slow down. My heart was about to jump out of my chest when I caught his dark eyes staring at me. Love was a strange and demanding thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Part One the Argument

I watched her and I began to notice a significant change in her. She was having severe mood swings, one minute she was happy, the next she was sad, and then she was angry. I couldn't live like this walking on eggshells. So I decided to confront her, and she did not take it to well. " Sakura, have you been having nausea," I asked her casually. She looked at me dumbfounded and then she spoke, " No, I have not why? What the hell kind of question is that!" Anger, I should have known that, and so I sighed and tried to reason with the little vixen.

" Well my dear, you have been acting a little strange these past four months," I said trying to ease the anger out of her. It worked, and she answered more politely, " how so?" I wasn't sure if this was a trap, and I decided that I shouldn't be rash or aggressive it could quite possibly go one of two ways. " You have been craving fish, onions, and beets, and you and I both not you hate those things," I said watching her.

It hit me like a ton of bricks, and I thought to myself no that's impossible. I have bled for seven months, and there is no way. I watched him for a moment, and then I spoke, " You're wrong that's impossible! I have bled the entire time I have been here, and do you think I am stupid? I would know if there was a child in me! Fuck you," I yelled at him. I saw anger in his dark eyes, and then I watched it fade away.

" I can't leave like this anymore I thought to myself, and she is getting out of control. I would go get a doctor in fact I choose to leave at this opportune moment. I wasn't going to stand by and watch her deny the only possible explanation for her attitude the past three or four months. She was going to listen to reason, and I am going to prove that I am right about t this. Now to find another student of Tsunade to help her, only the best for my angel, or in this chase my little demon. I smiled to myself, and I started to leave the room.

Where in the hell did he think he was running off to? He wasn't just going to pick a fucking fight and leave. I followed him to the door, and I said to him, " Sasuke Uchiha, where the fuck do you think you are going!"

" Sakura you are acting crazy, and I am going to find a doctor. I am going to prove to you that you are wrong," was his calm reply. " I am not crazy, and I am not wrong," I yelled angrily at him. All he did was place a kiss on my forehead and leave. That bastard, I thought laying across the bed in our house.

**Part two " Dreams"**

"_Mama, mama," I heard a child cry. Where was this child, and why was everything around me covered in a warm white light. _

_Mama" I heard her say again. " Where are you? Who are you?," I called out into the white light._

_A child stepped forward barely two, quite possibly three. She had long ebony curls that fell to her shoulders, and big evergreen eyes. She was wearing a sapphire blue kimono, with a lavender bow, and her hair was decorated in cherry blossoms. On the kimono was a white tiger, and it's eyes were red. I thought to myself, what a beautiful child, and where was her mother._

" _Mama, why are you staring at me like that," she asked me smiling. " I am your mother," I asked dumbstruck. _

"_Yes silly," she said laughing_ _as she hugged my waist. This was impossible, and this child could not be mine, could she?_

" _What is your name," I asked her. She smiled at me and then spoke, " My name is Sayuri, and would you like to meet my brother," she asked me._

_What a lovely name, I thought to myself. " Oh yes, I would love to meet your brother," I answered her._

_So we walked into a garden, and there stood a little boy the same age as Sayuri. " This is my brother Ryuu. He is very shy, and he doesn't like new people, she added laughing._

_The boy was stunning, no breath taking. His black locks fell over his ebony eyes, and he looked just like Sasuke. Such angels, these children were angels too beautiful to be mine, but I looked at them in complete awe._

_The boy kissed my right cheek, and the girl kissed my left. " It's time to wake up Mama," Sayuri said smiling._

" Sakura," his voice startled me, and when I sat up our heads banged against each other. " Sorry," I mumbled sleepily. " It's fine," he retorted. " I brought the Huuyga girl here to examine you," he said looking at Hinata.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **DON'T GET ANGRY AT MY SPELLING EVERYONE MAKES MISTAKES. LOL ENJOY, REVIEW, REVIEW. YOU KNOW THE DRILL!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Part One

Hinata of all people to bring here he brought Hinata, and as a gazed at my friend I knew Sasuke had sealed our deaths with this one. Naruto wasn't going to let anyone have Hinata she was more precious then his own life, no scratch that more important to Naruto than becoming the next Hokage. I stared dumb founded at her for a moment, and looking into her lavender eyes seemed to frighten me.

Hinata examined me, and we didn't talk very much. " Sakura, you do realize you are seven months pregnant, and with twins," she asked me. I looked at her, but I knew there was no point in fighting a losing battle. " Okay so the chakra around the babies suggest that they are a boy, and a girl," she said smiling brightly at me. " Twins are you serious," I said in awe. " Yes," she said smiling once again.

" On a more important note, I need to tell you something," she said looking at me. " I will not let Sasuke hurt Naruto, and I will stop him no matter the cost," she said looking at me. I knew she was not bluffing, and I knew it would come down to either me or her. It all depended on who was quicker, and deep in my heart I knew Naruto would kill over her. I felt my body shudder, and I kept staring at my old friend.

She couldn't leave because he didn't want her to tell Naruto where the island was, and so she stayed her with us. She helped me cook, clean, and get around without protest, and I knew that Naruto would be getting close to the island. I knew this because I knew him. Looking back on it now, I was glad she was there to ease my fears about child birth, and to help me through the difficult times during the pregnancy. Not that Sasuke didn't help me, because he did, but because during a pregnancy you need a female by your side who you can trust.

Part Two

Naruto found himself in the village of the Hidden Sand, and he was looking for Gaara, it had been seven months since Sasuke had taken Sakura, and now he had Hinata. " the KazeKage will see you now," said an old man. " Naruto what brings you here," Gaara asked happy to see his old friend. " I need your help," Naruto replied fiercely

Child birth was not an easy thing, and no one said that it would be. The pain was almost unbearable, and I found myself screaming. I held on to the bed with one hand and held on to Sasuke with the other. " Sakura one last push," Hinata called to me from the bottom of the bed, and I pushed with all of my strength. I heard loud cries, and I let out a soft sigh. " It's a little girl," called Hinata.

She cleaned the child, and placed her in her father's arms., and I knew that it wasn't quite over yet. I could feel the pain coming back all to quickly, and I winched and threw my head back screaming. "Push," demanded Hinata again, and so I did. This time I heard soft cries, and I felt my body collapse on the bed. " It's a boy," said Hinata as she cleaned the second child, and placed him in my arms. I sighed in relief, and looked at him.

He looked just as he had in my dream, and he was perfect. When I looked at the little girl she was exactly as my dream too, and I smiled two angels.

" What shall we name them Sasuke asked me. " Sayuri and Ryuu," I said smiling at him.

**Author's Note: **I hate to tell you, but the fifth chapter will be the last. I hope you liked it so far, and I enjoyed writing it be on the look out for my new story I'm in Hell, and read my lemon Naru Saku lemon. Review


	5. Chapter 5

A

Author's Note: Ok, so if you are looking for visual images of these guys (points to characters) go to type in Sayuri and then look at my favorite pictures. Lol simple as that!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Ok, so it's time to end Tears of the Forgotten. I know, sad right, but don't worry after I finish my new story** I'm in Hell **I am going to write a sequel with the twins. Oh, and by the way I am really thankful to everyone who read and reviewed, and a special thanks to my very first review by Tiny and Rose-chan! I hope that you guys will check out my new story, and I hope that you like the ending.

Chapter Six

Part One

The Hide Aways

" I can sense Hinata up ahead, Naruto," Gaara called from beside me. As we came to the clearing, I noticed that there was no land in sight, only water. " Where," I asked him I was beginning to grow angry. " They are some where out there," he said pointing o the vast ocean. I sighed to myself, this was going to be a lot harder than what I had originally thought. " Is there anyway we can get out there without a boat or swimming," I asked all the more puzzled. He nodded at me, " Yes I can use the sand in the ocean to create a bridge," he said, as he started to command the sand in the water. Hold on Hinata, we are coming, and I could only hope that Sakura was still alive.

I felt them, and I wasn't sure how far away they were, and I clung to my little daughter for a moment. I looked in to her emerald green eyes, and I knew that the children must be hid. If anything happened to us they had to be protected. I looked up at Sakura who was cooing at our son, and she looked back at me with a smile. " He's coming," I said which stopped everything that was happening.

" Who's coming," Sakura asked in shock. " Naruto," Hinata stated simply. " We need to place the children somewhere safe," I said meeting her eyes. She nodded she knew as well as I did this wasn't going to be an easy battle. " Hinata, go to him, do not speak of the children, but go now" I commanded. I did not want her to know where the children may be hid in case they decided to kill one of them, or hold one of them against us. I opened the hid away passage in our room, and I lay Sayuri in the bed, tucking the blankets around her. Now it was time to hide Ryuu, and I knew where to hide him. Sakura and I left the house, and I locked the door, and looked back once more. My sweet Sayuri was asleep, and I took extra care in placing a clone with her to take care of her.

Sakura and I quickly ran up to the tallest mountain on the is land, and I quickly placed my hand on a hidden door. It opened and we walked inside, " Put him here," I told her pointing to a bed. She nodded and tucked the blankets around him tightly, and then as I had before she summoned a clone of herself to care for the child. We exited the hide away, and headed for the beach. This was going to be a hard fight, and I would have to fight Naruto, and I knew Sakura was going to fight Hinata.

" Sakura," I called to her, but her face was not friendly. She was walking this way, and then I saw him. Why wasn't she running from him? What the hell was wrong with her? She didn't respond to me instead looked at Hinata who nodded as if she knew something was fixing to happen. " What's going on," I asked Hinata. " We fight," she said lunging towards Sakura.

Part two

" One last breath"

It was a nasty battle that started to rage out of control, Sakura and Hinata were matched in both speed and ability, and their fight starting moving down the beach. Sasuke on the other hand was trying to blow me and Gaara up with different jutsu causing me to use my Rasengan which hit a near by house.

I didn't think about it my body just relaxed I saw the Rasengan, and I knew Sasuke was to close to Sayuri. I dove into the window, and I threw up the hide away door, and I quickly removed her. As I was exiting the room the blast tore through, and it threw me and Sayuri at least a mile or two. I was severely injured, but Sayuri wasn't crying, and as I looked at her she wasn't really breathing. So I summoned all of my chakra, and started to heal her organs, and her tiny body. My breath became weak, and my hands started to shake. It was either her or me, and I chose my daughter above all things. Suddenly, she started to cry soft and meek at first, but then louder. She lived, and I smiled tears running down my face, my child lived. I collapsed onto my side trying to hide her with my body. I heard footsteps growing near, and I knew I couldn't fight anymore.

As Gaara I made our way over to Sakura's limp body, I saw it shards of glass were embedded in her back. So we moved closer, " Who's there," she cried, and she tried to force her body to move. I nodded at Gaara, and he stepped forward leaning over her, and he rolled her over in his lap. I watched him examine her, and she leaned forward whispering something in his ear. Then she handed him a small bundle that was moving, and I wondered which child she had placed in Gaara's care. She took one last breath and her chest did not move any more.

They came out of the woods Gaara holding something to his chest, and Hinata seemed to be crying. " Where's Sakura," I asked confused. Gaara shook his head, and Hinata broke into sobs, and I knew Sakura was not coming home with us. " Gaara what's that," I asked pointing to a bundle. He showed me the tiny girl in his arms, " Her name is Sayuri, and she is a month old," he said holding the child close to him. " She looks so much like Sakura," I said peering at the small girl.. " Yes, well as Sakura asked me to, I am taking her home with me. I will raise her, and when the time comes I will bring her back to the Village of the Hidden Leaves," he said looking at the small child in his arms.

I watched them down there discussing our daughter, and I saw Gaara cling to her. I couldn't go after her now because I had to get Ryuu, but I would be coming for Sayuri. Even if it takes a few years, I will get my daughter back. Tears formed in my eyes as I picked up my angels limp body, and I buried her not to far from where she passed. I left that Island forever, and I carried my son with me.


End file.
